Fusion
Fusion is the process of combining cards to either improve a card or create a new one. There are four processes available in the Fusion menu. Enhance Enhancement is the act of using any other card to improve - but not alter - the card selected as the base card. Tips for Enhancement As a result of some of the Card Experiments we've conducted, we can confirm some helpful tips: It is better to evolve two cards together and then use the resulting card for enhancement than to use the two cards separately or together. For example, If someone wants to use an Izuna Prototype and a Squire to enhance a Unicorn, it is better to first create an Orange Starly by combining the Izuba Prototype and Squire, then using the Orange Starly that results from that evolution to enhance the Unicorn. This method is cheaper and grants more growth than by using the Izuna Prototype and the Squire to enhance the Unicorn individually. Hi , I'm french and I'm working hard to create a program that guess fusion growth (working accurately for base lvl between 1 and 25 and reagent rarity between * and ***** ). Please delete that sentense and correc my english for the sake of this Wiki ^^ Here some "rules" about Enhancement all certified (for reagent cards lvl1): The growth achieved by an enhancement increase with the rarity of the reagent and decrease as the base level increase. Base levels are treated as INTEGER, no decimal are used in the growth code. Growth gain decreases almost logarithmically ( A - B*LOG10(lvl) ) with the level of the base. The cost of an enhancement depends to a small extent on the rarity of the reagents and a very large extent on the level of the base. Not on base rarity, it only affect the max lvl allowed for the creature. Enhancements are processed one after the other in the order you chose your composents. A creature max lelel aviable is: "its rarity" * 5 A creature last level doesn't need to be feeled if it reaches its last level +1% Growth (at least) it will automatically full the growth bar(100%). Evolution Evolution is the fusion of two particular cards: selecting a base card will show you all the reagent card that can match it. Once the base card is selected you will chose one of the reagent cards displayed as an option. You will be able to see the evolved card that will be created by combining the base and the reagent cards prior to actually creating the new evolved card. If you decide to fuse them, both the base card and reagent card are lost and you obtain the evolved card instead. Note that an evolved card's base stats are stronger if both the base card and reagent card have a high level. This in turn means that the finished card (once fully leveled) will also be stronger if both the base card and the reagent card have high levels. Rarity Up Base Up Offense Jewels Defense Jewels